


-

by Regis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock_Sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/gifts).
  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361359) by flammenkobold. 



Задумавшись, Себастьян решает, что ему явно недоплачивают. Такие мысли посещают его нечасто, потому что Мориарти платит ему чертову уйму денег.

Моран может вынести очень многое, включая и безумного босса. В основном своего безумного босса, потому что после стольких лет работы в качестве правой руки Мориарти не осталось практически ничего, чем жизнь могла бы неприятно поразить, и что было бы хуже некоторых причуд Джима. Включая неделю пыток от их врагов. 

Но всему есть предел. 

Мориарти вероятно даже не осознает, что делает. Потому что это очень в его духе. Напевать глупые песенки. Или, может быть, маленький ублюдок делает это нарочно. В любом случае, если он не прекратит, Моран пустит пулю ему в лоб. Или себе. Он еще не решил.

Моран скрипит зубами и пытается абстрагироваться от жутких фальшивых звуков того, как его босс пытается разделать рождественские песни в августе. Фигурально выражаясь. Он напоминает себе, что Мориарти не только платит ему чертову уйму денег, он также его друг. Настолько, насколько позволяют их бизнес и их собственная паранойя.

Это не сильно помогает.


End file.
